Nuestro mundo cap4
by Miki giu
Summary: En este capitulo lucía va a tener que compartir cuarto con su prima jhoss y otras dos chicas más que tienen otro tipo de don diferentes a la de ella. Ella comenzara a sentir se algo discriminada y algo preocupada al no poder controlar su don.


Compañeras de cuarto. Cap.4

Entramos al cuarto y desde el techo nos cayeron dos llaves y ambas las atrape.  
Le di una a jhoss y dije" tendremos q tener cuidado de llenarnos de chinchones la cabeza."vacile.  
Jhoss soltó una carcajada. Y luego miro dentro del cuarto sorprendida y dijo "hola"  
"Hola"respondió una chica de voz un poco fuerte pero de un tono alto.  
Era pecosa y pelirroja con ojos castaños tan castaños como los de jhoss.  
"Como te llamas?" Siguió jhoss.  
"Emm... Mi nombre es emily."-y me miro sorprendida.-ustedes don las hijas del sur no?"  
"Como q hijas del sur?"pregunte yo.  
"Lo siento esq no llegue a escuchar asta sus nombres. Pero todos estuvieron hablando de ustedes esta mañana en el bus."bajo la mirada. Seguro q ya la tenían harta a la pobre de escuchar sobre nosotras.  
"Sobre q son hijas de los jefes más importantes del sur y q la hija de la luna ya era una maestra con su don pero la del mar...-me miro y continuo.- lo siento. Pero es verdad q aún no encuentras tu don?"  
Suspire.  
"Si, es la verdad."  
"Pero entonces como para q as venido a esta escuela? Si es para ejercer dones, si no tienes un don?"luego de aber lo dicho agrando sus ojos sorprendida de lo bruscamente q dijo eso. Y agacho la mirada.  
"Pues, mis padres llamaron a una bruja y me examino. Y dijo q tenía un don pero q iba a venir a su tiempo."  
"Oh... Pero ojalá q sea pronto. Xq las clases de dones comienza la próxima semana."  
"La próxima semana!" Grito jhoss. Más sorprendida q yo.  
Yo pensaba q íbamos a comenzar desde la primera clase.  
"Bueno, no podemos hacer nada."dije tranquila.  
Emily se extrañó de mi expresión.  
Y yo continúe.  
"Oh disculpa, mi nombre es luz. Y ella es mi prima jhoss."  
"Mucho gusto. Las dos son del mismo don?"  
"Oh no... Ella es mar y yo soy aire." Dijo jhoss  
"Ahh. Bueno, acomoden se." Nos dijo y ahí reaccione q estábamos aún en la entrada.  
"Y tu don es?" Le pregunte.  
"Tierra."me dijo y agarro una maceta y la quedo mirando asta q comenzó a crecer una pequeña cosita verde desde ahí. Era un trébol. Y siguió creciendo y creciendo asta q llego a tener cuatro hojas. Pero el crecimiento no quiso parar allí.siguió creciendo y creciendo asta q rompió la maceta.  
"Ya para!-Grito emily y paro.-lo siento esq aún no lo controlo."dijo exhausta.  
"No hay ningún problema."dijo jhoss.  
Y yo le sonreí amablemente.  
Me ocupe en desempacar.  
Agarre la cama más cercana al balcón y jhoss eligió el del costado.  
Las camas eran de color morado oscuro y las almohadas de color blanco.  
Cada una tenía un ropero.y un escritorio.  
Abrí la maleta y vi el libro q había leído una semana atrás.  
Me avía olvidado de llevarlo de nuevo a la biblioteca.  
Inmediatamente lo escondí debajo en lo más profundo de la maleta.  
Cuando en eso abrieron la puerta. Y entro la cena.  
"Hola a las 8 en punto de la noche va a venir la cena solo en días especiales como este. O claro si están enfermas.-soltó una risita.- En el primer piso esta el comedor. Y los días normales estará abierto las 24 horas. Los días especiales vendremos 7 de la mañana y 12 de la tarde y a las 8 de la noche a su dormitorio. Y todo lo retiraremos dentro de una hora y media. No se olviden xfavor. mañana el desayuno estará servido en el comedor. Buen provecho."dijo sin parar la señorita y se retiró.  
"Q fue eso?" Dijo jhoss  
Y yo contemple la cena.  
Y me gruño el estómago.  
No aviamos comido en todo el día.  
"Me muero de hambre."dije y deje lo que estaba asiendo. Y salte Asia la comida. Jhoss hizo lo mismo.  
"Hey chicas cuidado q se atoran." Advertido emily.  
" no te preocupes. esto esta delicioso. Me vas a disculpar,pero esto esta más rico q la comida de R." Dijo jhoss  
Solo moví la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien.  
Pensé en las clases..  
en como encontraría mi don..  
y muchos problemas más.

Como a media noche entro alguien x el balcón.  
Yo asustada. Pregunte en voz baja quien era.  
"Soy Isabel.- dijo volteando su rostro Asia mi.-y tu?"pregunto.  
Me quede in pactada con lo hermosos que eran sus ojos. Tenían un color claro muy similar al color de la luna que resplandecía en la noche.  
"Yo me llamo luz. Duermo aquí."  
"Si, eso veo.- sonrió y se reflejó sus dientes con la luz de la luna.-cuál es tu don?"  
"Soy hija de el mar."dije.  
"Oh, bueno seremos buenas rivales.-estiro su mano serrada con un puño Asia mi y la abrió. Y su palma ardió en llamas.-mucho gusto."  
Gracias al fuego puede ver su rostro perfectamente. Piel canela,pelo oscuro. Y los brazos llenos de heridas. Típico de los hijos del sol.  
"Igualmente." Dije al fin.  
Sonrió y serró su puño llegando a apagar el fuego.  
Y fue asia la cama vacía q quedaba para ella.  
Porq habrá venido tan tarde?  
Y xq por el balcón?  
Y lo más extraño. Estábamos en el piso 28.  
Como pudo llegar asta acá?  
Volando? Pero si es hija del sol?  
Lo único q me quedo claro es q ella es un misterio.

Descanse algo pero me desperté enseguida.  
6y30 marcaba el reloj.  
Trate de despertar a jhoss aunq ella me ignoro.  
Me metí a dar una ducha rápidamente y me cambie al uniforme q estaba en el ropero. Y x último me puse la cadena de mi abuela.  
"Ya despierta jhoss. Ya son las 7!" Le dije.  
"5minutos más... "Dijo.  
Agarre el baso para cepillar se los dientes y lo llené de agua.  
"Sabes creo q mereces una buena ducha en la cama." Le dije.  
Jhoss apenas escucho eso salto de la cama y dijo"estoy muy despierta. Gracias x despertar me." Y corrió Asia la ducha.  
Escuche una carcajada x atrás de mi y era Isabel.  
" que bien se llevan."dijo.  
"Somos amigas desde chicas, aparte de ser primas."  
"Q interesante.. Prima de una hija de la luna. Ella es una sangre sucia?"  
Me quede fría. Como sabía esas cosas y como se le podría ocurrir?  
"Adivine? O es al contrario? Tu lo eres?"  
"Ninguna de las dos lo somos." Le dije furiosa.  
"Tranquila solo decía."  
Jhoss regreso y pregunto sobre q estábamos conversando.  
Ninguna de las dos hablamos nada.  
Y luego Isabel se presentó Asia ella.


End file.
